Stand Strong and Stand Together
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: A couple within the group decides to come out when Davenport tries to implement a new rule with the Elite Force. And it starts a chain of events that none of them saw coming.


Lab Rats Elite Force

Title: Stand Strong and Stand Together

Summary: A couple within the group decides to come out when Davenport tries to implement a new rule with the Elite Force. And it starts a chain of events that none of them saw coming.

Chapter 1: The Outing

No One's Pov

"Okay guys I'll make this quick" Davenport addressed the teenagers as they all gathered in the living room. The billionaire genius had brought it upon himself to start and inforce a new rule that he believes will make less trouble within the team and ensure that no drama will happen within the team that could cause tension or at worst force the team to break up. He had told none of the team beforehand so none of them have any idea what this meeting is about, he only hoped that this would run smoothly and that there would be no objections.

"What's the problem Mr. D, did Kaz break something again?" Chase joked and narrowly avoided a swat to the back of the head from the human torch.

"No Chase, I've made a decision about the team that you all need to hear" Davenport told his son, getting slighty nervous.

"What's wrong? Is someone new joining the team? Are you kicking someone out?" Bree questioned her father riddled with worry.

"It's nothing like that Bree...I have decided that now on there will be no dating within the team"

There was silence in the room for a few minutes before Bree, Chase and Skylar told him it was okay nonchalantly. It wasn't a big deal for them because they were all just friends, they had no romantic feelings for each other. But Kaz and Oliver still hadn't said a word.

"You guys okay over there or what?" Skylar asked the boys who came out of their own little worlds finally and talked to their friends.

"Sorry Mr. Davenport but that isn't going to work for me" Oliver confessed and they all stared mouths gaping at him except for Kaz and Skylar. Kaz was trying to hide a smile but Skylar was looking ready to blow, if this was a cartoon there would be a storm cloud over her head with thunder and lightening.

"That's it! Oliver, you and I are never going to happen! We've all tolerated your crush on me up to this point but it's getting out of control! Ever since we moved here and joined Bree and Chase it has gotten worse and I just can't deal with it anymore! I'm sorry to hurt your feelings but I can't let this continue, can we just be friends? Please?"

After registering Skylar's speech they kept going back and forth between the two until suddenly both Oliver and Kaz had burst out laughing and now everyone was confused up until Oliver opened his mouth and began to clear the air.

"I wasn't talking about you Skylar. In fact I think it's time to tell you that I've never really had a crush on you, it's all been an act"

"You can't be serious, so you've never liked Skylar" Bree stated more for herself then anyone.

"That's right, I can't believe you guys never caught on. I mean, no one is that crazy about a person. I must be a better actor than I thought" Oliver commented.

"So why do this at all Oliver? And why tell us now?" Mr. D questioned with a small note of demand in his voice.

"Because you're trying to keep us apart and that's not cool with us" Kaz spoke out for the first time since before the meeting started. Everyone in the room was shocked once again, Kaz and Oliver were together?

"Let me get this straight: you guys have been dating this entire time and to keep your relationship a secret you had Oliver pretend to have a crush on Skylar?" Chase was questioning everything he knew right now, he just couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it!

"Well the genius caught on quick how about the rest of you?" Kaz said sarcastically to his gang of friends.

"I still can't believe this, why exactly did you fake having a crush on me?" Skylar questioned Oliver who began to explain.

"It's was Kaz's idea. We had just gotten together and we were afraid of what people at Mighty Med or any superhero we treated would think, especially you since you're from another planet. So Kaz came up with the idea for me to pretend to like you so everyone would think we were just friends. And it worked because you were actually my favorite superhero"

"Were you ever going to tell us? Kaz, Oliver, teams like ours are built on trust. We trust you with our lives and you couldn't trust us with this? And the worst part is that you deceived Skylar to do it, is that what you call trustful?" Davenport wondered and the boys did look honestly guilty.

"We're sorry guys and we do trust you, we were just afraid of losing you or each other. For years it's just been Oliver and I and when we came here we were scared that if you guys didn't approve you wouldn't want us as friends anymore, or that you'd force us to break up. We really do love you guys, can you forgive us?"

The group was moved by Kaz's speech and they were touched when they saw them lean to each other for comfort, like a real couple. Oliver wrapped his arms around Kaz's waist and rested his hand on Kaz's shoulder while Kaz had his arms around Oliver's shoulders and combed one hand through his hair, both now lost in their own little world as the silence dragged on.

Bree, Chase, Skylar all shared a look before they bombarded the couple with a group hug that stunned them for a second before they happily joined in. The sound of Mr. Davenport clearing his throat broke up the happy moment and they all looked at him nervously due to the blank expression on his face. But before he could breath another word about them Oliver stepped up.

"Mr Davenport I love being on this team and I love these guys to death but I love Kaz more. And if you tell us that we can't be together, if you tell us that we either have to break up or one of us has to go I can guarantee you that Kaz and I will fly out that door and never come back"

Davenport stared at Oliver thoughtfully for a moment before turning to Kaz for his response.

"He's right dude. I love being a superhero and saving the world but I love Oliver even more, I'd give this all up to be with him"

"Then I guess I have no choice...but to let you guys stay on the team"

"Seriously?!" The kids exclaimed. They all stared at each other for second before turning back to Mr D.

"Yes, I can see that you two really do love each other. I know that you're dedicated to the team and we've all clearly seen that you can be professional and not let your relationship get in the way of our mission. Plus you boys and Skylar have become family and what kind of guy would I be if I broke us up?"

All of them let out a sigh of relief, especially Kaz and Oliver who gave each other a tight embrace before they went and did the same to their "second father" who was a little stunned before returning it. And soon enough the rest of their small family joined them.

None of them noticed the figures standing on the balcony that disappeared in a swirl of black fog.


End file.
